The present invention relates to a color encoding filter, and more particularly, to a color encoding filter for use with a single image pickup device camera.
In recent years it has become practical to make a television camera pickup device using an array of photosensors, such as a charge coupled device arrangement, instead of the more conventional vidicon image pickup tubes. It is also known to make a color television camera that comprises only one such pickup device instead of the normal three, if a stripe color encoding filter is disposed in front to the pickup device. Such a filter may comprise alternate stripes of red, blue, and green filters, which are vertically aligned with the photosensors respectively, although other colors are known to be used. Such a filter when used with a solid state imaging photosensor array pickup device has problems, particularly, the luminance output signal has limited frequency response and beats and aliasing can occur. "Aliasing" in this context refers to spurious signals developed when a desired signal is processed through a sampling or modulating system.
It is therefore desirable to have a filter for use with a pickup device having a plurality of photosensors that permits a wide frequency response in the resulting luminance signal as well as lower beats and aliasing.